


AoS Drabbles

by Eowima



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Bus Kids - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima
Summary: A collection of Agents of SHIELD drabbles from prompts on Tumblr :)Only fluff for now :D
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D  
> Here's just a few short texts I wrote from prompts of [this beautiful list](https://eowima.tumblr.com/post/633256521232416768/50-item-writing-prompts-50-wordless-ways-to-say) :D
> 
> Soperiso asked for 1. Holding their hands when they are shaking. ♥

Fitz is starting to doze off, his half-asleep brain inputting images of flying robot pizzas for some reason, when he’s suddenly startled wide-awake by _someone_ grabbing his shoulder and shaking it vigorously. “W-what- _hey_!” he glares at his lab-partner/best friend, and Simmons has the audacity to glare back. 

“Fitz! Are you even listening?” she whines, waving her notes in his face, and he tries to swat her away but fails miserably. “You’re not helping!”

“We’ve been at it for 6 _bloody_ hours Simmons,” he spits back, extremely annoyed at her - especially when she rolls her eyes so ostensibly like that, _ugh_. “You don’t need any more help, you need sleep!”

“No, see, that’s the difference between you and me, _Leopold_ ,” she retorts forcefully, standing up and waving around like a crazy person, “ _you_ might need sleep, but _I_ need preparation if I want to-”

“You don’t _need_ preparation,” Fitz cuts her angrily, “you already got one PhD, why are you even stressing over this one anyway?! We both know you’d get top of the class even if you failed it entirely!”

“Not if I’m not prepared I won’t,” Simmons counters, and something in her voice catches his attention, his annoyance fading instantly. She’s standing in the middle of his bedroom, brown curls slipping out of her messy bun, cheeks a little flushed, eyes circled in exhaustion. Her hands are grasping her notes tightly, but not enough to hide the way they’re slightly shaking. 

She’s exhausted. Stressed out. Spiraling. 

Fitz sits up from his bed, barely listening to her ranting, and grabs both of her hands in his. It effectively shuts her up -- _interesting_ \-- and she stares at him in surprise. She opens her mouth after a couple of seconds but he beats her to it. “Jemma.” It feels weird to call her that, he usually always calls her Simmons, but somehow that’s the road he’s taking right now. “You’re gonna nail this.” He doesn’t say anything else, looking up to her with a soft grin until her own lips stretch into her signature solar smile, and his heart jumps in his chest for some reason. 

She presses his hands in hers then, and Fitz thinks about how great it is that most time they don’t even need words to communicate with each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agentsofcomedyandchaos asked for 16. Having a tickle fight until you’re breathless.

"Alya?" Jemma walks into her daughter's bedroom, instantly noticing the little socked feet sneaking from under the bed and the quiet giggles escaping from there too. A smile stretches her lips as she pretends to look around. "Well that's odd," she says in fake surprise, "I don't see her anywhere, where could she be?" She bites her lip in amusement when the giggles under the bed get a little louder. "Fitz," she calls out the door, "have you seen Alya anywhere?"

He shouts something back that she doesn't get - he's been stuck on a project downstairs for a while now, pretending like he doesn't need her help, but she knows he's gonna eventually come to her later, probably tonight when Alya is in bed. She didn't expect him to answer anyway, because she knows what her daughter wants.

When she turns back around, a little ghost is standing in front of her, hands raised in the air, and she pretends to jump in surprise.

"Boo!!" the ghost yells, jumping in Jemma's arms. The white sheet slips on the floor, revealing the sweet face and bright smile of her daughter, and Jemma wraps her in a soft hug, her heart bursting with love. "Did I scare you mama?" Alya asks enthusiastically, cupping Jemma's cheeks in her little hands.

"You did, Monkey," she smiles in response, nudging her nose against her daughter's, making her giggle. "Come on now, bath time."

"Oh noooo Mama five more minutes please!" the little girl pleads, sliding out of Jemma's arms and hopping on the floor. "Please please please?"

"No way, you're not dodging bath time again little miss," Jemma pretends to scold, but she's smiling, and from the mischievous look on Alya's face she knows her daughter knows what this means.

"Tickle fight!"

They both say it at the same time -- shrieks, in Alya's case -- and when Fitz walks upstairs a few minutes later, it's to find his wife and daughter sprawled on the bed, breathless and with tears in their eyes from laughing too much. He grins in front of such a beautiful picture, walking to sit next to them, and winks at his daughter. "You know Mama has a weak spot?" he asks Alya, chuckling at the look of utter betrayal Jemma gives him at that. "Right _here_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to :D I love my Bus Kids so much  
> Using this prompt: 56. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” from [this list](https://eowima.tumblr.com/post/636399165121953792/twelve-days-of-promptmas) :D

“Ready?”

Jemma looks left and right one last time, then nods her assent.

“Alright,” Skye whispers, raising her hand, ready to knock on the bunk’s door. “On my count, three, two, one…” She knocks five times with a particular rhythm the two of them know perfectly, and they both chuckle when they hear Fitz’s loud groan on the other side of the door before they even start. “Fitz???”

“No, go away!”

“He knows his lines so well,” Jemma laughs, and Skye nudges her with a smirk. Exchanging one last mischievous look, they start singing, and the volume of the _ugh_ _s_ behind the door become exponential. “ _Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let’s go and play_ …”

“You guys are _not_ funny,” Fitz whines seconds later, opening the door on his very grumpy face. “It’s like the fourth time this week!”

“Come on Fitzy,” Skye retorts, reaching forward to tug on his arm a little and earning herself a glare in the process. “We’ve noticed you’ve been mopping lately, and we know you just can’t resist a good song!”

“A good song?!” he scoffs grumpily and Skye rolls her eyes. Then Jemma reaches for his hand, and somehow he lets her lace her fingers with his, turning a definitely softer gaze to her.

“Do you wanna come and watch some Christmas movies with us tonight?” Jemma asks with a smile. They stare at each other for a few seconds, and Skye is pretty sure they completely forgot that she’s standing right there next to them. She lets her gaze go from her to him like she’s following a ping-pong match, sighing internally. These two really are the dumbest geniuses she’s ever met.

“Okay,” Fitz eventually mumbles, taking half a step forward, finally leaving his bunk. His lips stretch in a falsely reluctant smile when he sees both Skye and Jemma beaming at him, then Jemma tugs on his hand and leads him out to the common area of the Bus. Skye skips behind them, making sure neither of them spots the knowing smirk on her lips. They always say the same thing anyway…

But then again…

“The day you two dummies are gonna realize how deep in love you are with each other will be a good day for Humanity!”

“WHAT?!”

“Skye come on that’s nonsense, we’re not in love, we’re best friends!”

_Y_ _up_ , stupidest smart people ever.


End file.
